The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a sensor which is attached to a living body to detect biological information, and also to a shape retainer which is attached to a cable for transmitting a signal corresponding to the biological information.
When a cable connected to a sensor attached to a living body (subject) is in a freely swingable state, noises may be caused to enter a signal transmitted through the cable. Therefore, a procedure of securing the cable to the skin of the subject with an adhesive tape is sometimes performed. Alternatively, a sensor is sometimes used in which a securing device having a predetermined shape is attached to the cable (for example, see JP-UM-A-7-028502). The securing device is secured to a part of the body of the subject to prevent the cable from swinging.